godofwarfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Kratos
'''Kratos - '''naznaczony wojownik; duch sparty; spartański generał; upadły bóg wojny; zdobywca Olimpu; syn Zeusa i Callisto; brat Deimosa i przyrodni brat Herkulesa, Ateny, Aresa. Główny bohater serii God of War, występuje także w Soul Calibur:Broken Destiny i dziewiątej części Mortal Kombat, jako jeden z zawodników. Wczesne życie thumb|Rana Kratosa Kratos urodził się w Sparcie jako syn Kallisto i Zeusa oraz brat Dejmosa. Już od najmłodszych lat ćwiczył z bratem szermierkę, gdyż chcieli dostać się do spartańskiej armii, gdy podrosną. Pewnego dnia, gdy świetnie się bawili, zauważyli pożary, pociski z katapult. Lecz ich uwagę przykuła szczególnie obecność Ateny i Aresa na dwóch rumakach. Wyrocznia powiedziała im, że Naznaczony Wojownik przyniesie zagładę Olimpowi i Bogom. Znamię zauważyli na ciele Deimosa, więc Ares zabrał go na swojego rumaka. Jednak tym wojownikiem był brat Deimosa. Oczywiście Kratos nie mógł dopuścić do porwania brata, więc spróbował zaatakować Boga Wojny. Ten z łatwością go odepchnął. Kratosowi zrobiła się rana na prawym oku. Ares już miał go zabić, lecz Atena powstrzymała go, a także przeprosiła Kratosa. Wszyscy mówili chłopcu, że Deimos nie żyje, więc spartiata o nim szybko zapomniał. Gdy był już dorosły wstąpił w szeregi armii spartańskiej. Szybko awansował na generała. Narodziny Ducha Kratos, już jako generał, wygrywał wiele bitew. Pewnego razu toczył zaciętą walkę z Barbarzyńcami. Jednak w tej bitwie przewagę mieli Barbarzyńcy. Nikt oprócz Kratosa nie przeżył. Król Barbarzyńców go pokonał i zamierzał zabić swoim gigantycznym młotem. Duch Sparty poprosił Aresa o pomoc. W zamian ofiarował mu swą duszę. Nagle z nieba zstąpił ogromny Bóg Wojny. Z nim przyleciały również harpie, które trzymały szponami Ostrza Chaosu. Obwiązały łańcuchami ręce Kratosa, a ten za pomocą przywiązanych do jego rąk ostrz, odciął głowę Królowi Barbarzyńców. Teraz wygrywał każdą bitwę. Lecz był opanowany przez Aresa. Bóg Wojny mógł z nim zrobić co chciał. Ares wywołał w nim gigantyczny szał. Gdy próbował rozwalić wioskę wyznawców Ateny, spotkał w Świątyni Ateny swoją córkę i żonę. Próbowały go powstrzymać przed zniszczeniem wioski. Jednak ten kierowany przez Aresa zabił je. Wyrocznia wioski rzuciła na Ducha Sparty klątwę. Od teraz miał białą skórę, która symbolizowała jego rodzinę. Konflikt z Furiami thumb|Kratos uwięziony przez Furiethumb|Kratos po walce z FuriamiFurie uwięziły Kratosa w Więzieniu Potępionych, gdyż złamał przysięgę daną Aresowi. Furie torturowały go. Ten jednak zniszczył łańcuchy, które go więziły i zranił jedną z Furii. Chciał teraz zemsty i na Aresie, i na Furiach. Pokonał wiele trudów, między innymi pokonał Ajgajona Hekatonchejra. Furie próbowały go pokonać podszywając się pod różne postacie. Jednak spartiata nie dał się oszukać. W końcu spotkał wszystkie trzy Furie i walczył z nimi. Jednak była to trudna i męcząca walka. Gdy już zabił wszystkie trzy, spotkał się z Orkosem, synem Alekto i Aresa. Orkos kazał Duchowi Sparty zabić go. Kratos zrobił to z niechęcią. Pomoc Heliosowi Kratos stał się Sługą Bogów. Kazali mu więc zabić Króla Persji i gigantycznego Bazyliszka, którzy zaatakowali Attykę. Kratos z łatwością odebrał życie Królowi Persji, lecz z potworem nie było już tak łatwo. Na początku udało mu się tylko zranić oko giganta. Później efektownie zabił potwora, wyrywając mu dolną część pyska. Dla Kratosa to było jednak za mało. Nagle zauważył jak słońce spada z nieba. Wiedział, że nie jest to znak od bogów. Wędrował kilka miesięcy, aż doszedł do miasta Maratonu. Tam zauważył, że Bóg Snów Morfeusz terroryzuje miasto. Duch Sparty przedziera się przez miasto i dostaje do Świątyni Heliosa, Boga Słońca. Tam Atena mówi mu, że Helios został porwany. Jeżeli moc słońca trafi w niepowołane ręce, to może zniszczyć cały świat. A więc Kratos zaczął przedzierać się przez świątynie. Znalazł Rydwan Heliosa i wszedł na niego. Wtedy to Rumaki Słońca zawiozły go do Hadesu. Spartiata spotkał Charona, istotę która przewoziła zmarłe dusze do Tartaru. Powiedział on wojownikowi, że Duch Sparty ma stąd iść. Kratos nie posłuchał i rozpoczął walkę w Charonem. Nie miał jednak z nim szans. Spartiata trafił do Tartaru. Tam zobaczył jednego z legendarnych tytanów. Był on uwięziony przez gigantyczne łańcuchy. Próbował jakoś wydostać się z tego przerażającego miejsce. Podczas swojej drogi napotkał szkielet Strażnika Klucza. Pilnował on klucza otwierającego przejście do Świątyni Zeusa. Kratos otworzył to przejście do świątyni i zdobył tam Rękawicę Zeusa, ściągając ją z ramienia posągu Pana Olimpu. Wyszedł z Tartaru i ponownie spotkał Charona. Tym razem wygrał z nim walkę, gdyż pomógł sobie Rękawicą Zeusa. Po zabiciu przewoźnika, dopłynął na jego statku do dziwnego miejsca, wyglądającego jak jakaś świątynia. Tam spotkał swoją córkę, Kalioppe, oraz Persefonę, żonę Hadesa. Ta druga powiedziała Kratosowi, że musi zapomnieć o swej przeszłości, by przejść do Pól Elizejskich i spotkać się z córką. Znaczyło to jednak utratę broni i mocy magicznych, a także swej klątwy i czerwonego tatuaża. Zrobił to i spotkał się z córką. Persefona tam mu powiedziała, że to ona porwała Heliosa i uwolniła tytana Atlasa, by zniszczył filar podtrzymujący niebo i zniszczył przy tym cały świat. Duch Sparty z trudem zostawił córkę, odzyskał bronie i moce magiczne. Po tym uwięził Atlasa i zabił Persefonę. Uratował tym samym Heliosa, Boga Słońca. Zemsta na Aresie thumb|Kratos walczący z HydrąMinęło 10 lat odkąd Kratos zaczął służyć bogom. Zawarł z nimi pewną umowę - on zabije terroryzującego Aresa, a oni przebaczą mu grzechy z przeszłości. Zresztą Kratos chciał też zemsty na Aresie za to, co zrobił spartiacie. Wyruszył więc do Aten. W czasie drogi, na Morzu Egejskim, statek Kratosa zaatakowała Armia Umarłych oraz Hydra. Posejdon poprosił spartiatę o zabicie Hydry, gdyż od długiego czasu terroryzuje morza. Duch Sparty z łatwością pokonał dwie głowy potwora, lecz z Królem Hydry było trochę trudniej. Jednak wojownikowi udało się go zabić. W końcu Kratos dopłynął do stolicy Grecji. Tam zobaczył, że Ateny niedługo przestaną istnieć. Spotkał Wyrocznię Aten by dowiedzieć się jak pokonać boga. Została ona jednak porwana przez dwie harpie. Duch Sparty uratował Wyrocznię Aten i dowiedział się, że jedyna broń jaka może pokonać boga to Puszka Pandory, która znajduje się w Świątyni Pandory. Dowiedział się także, że ta świątynia znajduje się na plecach tytana oraz dziadka Kratosa, Kronosa, który wędruje po Pustyni Zagubionych Dusz. Kratos wspinał się po ciele tytana 3 dni. W końcu dotarł na jego grzbiet. W Świątyni Pandory znajdowało się pełno śmiertelnych pułapek oraz wymagających zagadek. Wojownik z trudem zdobył skrzynię. Ares to wyczuł i zabił Ducha Sparty, ciskając w niego ateńską kolumną. Kratos trafił do Hadesu, lecz wyszedł na powierzchnię. Tam napotkał zniszczoną Świątynię Wyroczni Aten. Użył mocy Puszki Pandory i stał się tak duży jak Bóg Wojny. Spartiata desperacko próbował uśmiercić Aresa. Ten jednak użył swej mocy by stworzyć iluzję jego rodziny. Nagle zaczęły pojawiać się klony Kratosa, próbujące zabić jego żonę i córkę. Duch Sparty bronił rodzinę przez długi czas, lecz i tak Kalioppe i Lysandra zginęły. Ares również odebrał spartiacie Ostrza Chaosu, więc wyrywa on Ostrze Bogów z ziemi i zabija Aresa. Bogowie odpuścili wojownikowi jego grzechy z przeszłości, ale nie uwolnili go od wizji. Targnął się on więc na swoje życie. Atena go uratowała i mianowała nowym Bogiem Wojny. Jako Bóg Wojny thumb|Kratos jako nowy Bóg WojnyKratosa zawiodły na Olimpie rozlew krwi i niekończące się boje. Męczyły go wizje z czasów dzieciństwa. Odpowiedzi szukał w Królestwie Posejdona, na Atlantydzie. Tam zaatakowała go Scylla, czyli gigantyczny potwór z sześcioma mackami i dwoma szczękami. Spartiata spotkał swoją matkę - Kallisto. Była już stara i chora. Powiedziała Kratosowi o tym, że Bóg Śmierci Tanatos przetrzymuje i torturuje jego brata - Dejmosa. Później okazało się, że Kallisto może zmieniać się w obrzydliwego potwora. Kratos nie miał wyboru - musiał ją zabić. Lecz ona poczuła ulgę - śmierć oznaczała również koniec z klątwą. Kratos kontynuował walkę ze Scyllą. Przez ich bój cała Atlantyda legła w gruzach, a potwór i spartiata trafili do wulkanu blisko wyspy Krety. Wojownik użył specjalnego wiertła do zabicia gigantycznego monstrum. W tym samym czasie nastąpiła w wulkanie erupcja, która wyrzuciła Ducha Sparty do Krety. Z Krety trafił do Heraklionu, a z Heraklionu do Przełęczy Aroańskiej. Tam zaatakowała go Erynie, córka Tanatosa. Nawet ona nie dała mu rady. Kratos był wściekły na bogów, że go okłamali - mówili mu ciągle, że jego brat nie żyje. Trafił do Sparty gdzie jego wizje z czasów dzieciństwa się nasiliły. Doszedł do Lochów Sparty gdzie napotkał jednego z nielicznych już wyznawców Aresa. Oczywiście go zabił, a przy okazji poskromił Lwa z Pireusu. Doszedł do Świątyni Aresa. Żołnierze Sparty niszczyli posąg Aresa, by zbudować posąg Kratosa. Walczył tam także z duchem samego siebie. Po walce odkrył Czaszkę Kery, czyli klucz do Krainy Śmierci, Królestwa Boga Śmierci. Dostał od jednego z żołnierzy Oręż Sparty, czyli magiczną włócznię i nadzwyczaj wytrzymałą tarczę. Dopłynął do ruin Atlantydy i trafił do Krainy Śmierci. Tam uratował brata i zaczął walkę z Tanatosem. On niestety zabił Dejmosa. Kratos rozwścieczony zabił Boga Śmierci. Sojusz z tytanami Kratos jako Bóg Wojny terroryzował każde miasto Grecji. Inni bogowie próbowali go powstrzymać, lecz nic tym nie wskórali. A więc Zeus pod postacią orła ożywił Kolosa z Rodos i zmniejszył Kratosa do rozmiarów śmiertelnika. Spartiata miał sobie nie poradzić. Lecz jemu szło to jak po maśle. Nagle Zeus zrzucił Ostrze Olimpu. Powiedział Duchowi Sparty, że bez tej klingi nie pokona gigantycznego posągu. Lecz podczas wyjmowania miecza z ziemi, Kratos tracił boskie moce. Po wyjęciu ostrza był on już śmiertelnikiem. Dostał się do środka Kolosa z Rodos i go zniszczył. Lecz gigantyczna dłoń posągu przygniotła Kratosa. Teraz nie miał mocy, zbroi oraz siły. Nagle pojawił się Zeus i postawił spartiacie ultimatum - albo Duch Sparty będzie mu służył, albo go zabije. Wojownik odmówił, lecz nie miał sił, by walczyć, więc Król Bogów z łatwością go zabił. Jego pra-babcia, Gaja, go ożywiła i powiedziała mu, że musi odnaleźć Siostry Losu, by przenieść się do momentu zdrady Zeusa i go zabić. Kratos przebył długą drogę by trafić do Losu, między innymi zabił Tezeusza, czy legendarnego Krakena. Z łatwością zabił trzy Siostry Losu i rozpoczął walkę z Zeusem, której efektem była niespodziewana śmierć Ateny, która chciała chronić Pana Olimpu i sam Dom Bogów. Po tym Duch Sparty postanowił się cofnąć do czasów Wielkiej Wojny i zabrać tytanów do swoich czasów. Zemsta na Zeusie thumb|Kratos i umierający ZeusKratos rozpoczął Drugą Wielką Wojnę. Najpierw zabił Posejdona, który próbował zabić Gaję pod postacią legendarnego potwora morskiego - Lewiatana. Następnie dostał się na szczyt Olimpu i tam próbował zabić Zeusa. Ten jednak strącił tytankę i Ducha Sparty z Boskiej Góry. Gaja i inni tytani również zdradzili Kratosa, więc ten wpadł do rzeki Styks. Później dowiedział się, że dzięki Puszce Pandory może zabić Zeusa. Chciał też wykorzystać do tego Ogień Olimpu. Jednak potrzebował pomocy Boga Ognia i Kowali Hefajstosa. Ten zgodził się mu pomóc, lecz spartiata musiał uwolnić Pandorę z Labiryntu. Zrobił to. Przeszedł wiele trudów, by dostać się do Zeusa. Wreszcie go napotkał. Musiał podjąć decyzję - czy pozwolić Pandorze umrzeć poprzez dotknięcie Ognia Olimpu, czy darować życie Zeusowi. Jednak żądza zemsty była zbyt duża. Podjął tą drugą decyzję. Rozpoczęła się epicka bitwa, podczas której Kratos zabił Zeusa. Duch Ateny poprosił Ducha Sparty, by oddał mu moc Ateny. Jednak ten popełnił samobójstwo i uwolnił moc z Puszki Pandory na cały świat. Ciekawostki *Kratos w mitologii greckiej był Bogiem Siły i Zemsty *Tatuaż na ciele Kratosa przedstawia znamię jego brata, Dejmosa Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Bogowie Kategoria:Protagoniści Kategoria:Postacie w God of War Kategoria:Postacie w God of War II Kategoria:Postacie w God of War III Kategoria:Postacie w God of War: Łańcuchy Olimpu Kategoria:Postacie w God of War: Duch Sparty Kategoria:Postacie w God of War: Wstąpienie Kategoria:Postacie w God of War: Betrayal